


Annoying

by SlarStarsFanFics



Series: From Tumblr [15]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, No Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlarStarsFanFics/pseuds/SlarStarsFanFics
Summary: “Allison, what are you doing?”“Sitting.”“On me?”





	Annoying

“Allison, what are you doing?”

“Sitting.”

“On me?”

Luther had been sitting on the couch, trying to read. Allison had decided, ‘you know what? lets annoy my brother.’ Then she curled up on his lap and turned on a movie.

“There are tons of empty seats on this couch.”

“Yup!” She replied, popping the p.

“Can you sit in those?”

“Nope!”

Luther sighed in defeat and settled his chin on her shoulder. “Ok, what are we watching?”

Allison got a bit more excited at that. “You’re gonna love it, it’s called-


End file.
